dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Broly BR
Broly is a boss located in the Dimensional Rift, and serves as the map's final boss. Appearance He is heavily based off on the Broly from the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie. He has the same bulky build, and wears the same black Saiyan armor, and purple leggings. Ba's ear is draped around his leggings, forming a cloak. Map Appearances Dimensional Rift He is currently the only NPC and boss NPC in the Dimensional Rift map. Transformations In total, Broly has four forms, which includes his base form, and transforms further after falling below 50% health. All of these forms don't affect his moveset. Base The form Broly starts off in. In this form, he is rather weak and has no noteworthy features. Wrathful Broly's first transformation. Upon transforming, he will begin emitting a green aura, and will be somewhat stronger than his base form, though still manageable. Super Saiyan C-type Broly's second transformation. Upon transforming, his hair will change to the familiar hue of a Super Saiyan's, along with swapping his faint green aura with a bold golden replacement. In this form, Broly's defense is comparable to Jiren's. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's third and final transformation. Otherwise referred to as Full Power Super Saiyan, Broly's hair and aura changes from a bright golden color to lime green variations. Broly's offensive capabilities are matched only by Friaza at this point and his defense is immeasurable. Moves Rewards Upon Broly's defeat, players will be awarded between 230,000,000 - 530,000,000 EXP, along with one of eight Broly-related moves. The moves are the folllowing: Bugs * Whether this was intentional or not, Broly doesn't have a face. * Like many NPCs' ki barrage attacks, Broly's Blast Meteor almost always misses his targeted opponent. * Broly can be frozen like any other NPC, in any of his forms, including his base form. ** Broly being frozen would also mean he would be unable to transform, which would give players an advantage. ** However, like Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku, all forms of Broly (except for Legendary Super Saiyan Broly) cannot die once their health drops to 1%. This means that if Broly were to be frozen at his Super Saiyan C-type state, for example, it would be practically impossible to kill him even when he reaches 1%, making the boss practically unbeatable. Trivia *The "BR" in "Broly BR" was used in official Dragon Ball publications to differentiate the new Broly designed by Akira Toriyama, from the old and original Broly designed by Takao Koyama. **A colon (":") should also be present in "Broly BR", naming him Broly: BR, but such a thing is absent from the NPC's name. *Broly is one of the few NPCs to lack a face, the others being Frost and Chi Masters. *Broly is currently tied with Goku in True Tournament of Power and Other World for having the most transformations in the game. **This is not the case for Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku, who is not seen transfiguring between forms; nor Kale, Caulifla, and Kefla, all of whom count as each of their own individual. *Broly is one of the few boss NPCs to lack a corresponding Quest, the other being Jiren. **This is not the case for Perfect Cell's original appearance, for he was removed when the Future map was released; nor Gohan Blanco and El Hermano's original appearances, both of whom were also relocated when The Secret World was released. *If a player fails to deal damage to Broly at least once in 210 seconds, they will be kicked from the map. This was implemented to demote "leeching off" (slacking off and letting other players do all the work) of other players. However, the player will not be kicked if they keep moving. *Broly's total maximum gainable EXP is 530,000,000. However, the actual amount a player can gain varies based on their damage dealt. This is the reason why there is so much confusion around how much experience Broly precisely gives. *Broly currently possesses the honor of being the NPC with the most moves, having nine (including Z-Vanish). * Broly is the only boss NPC to give out moves upon defeat. ** Overall, Broly is one of the few NPCs to give out moves, the other being Whis. * Like his anime/manga counterpart, and all other Saiyans in general, Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. * Broly is one of the few boss NPCs to use a different Roblox package, the others being Broly, Beerus, Champa, and Jiren. * It's possible to receive a move the player already has. * Differences between Broly in the movie and in the game include: **Wrathful Broly has more muscle mass in the movie and has his hair raised upwards, similar to that of a Super Saiyan's. **Super Saiyan C-type Broly has white eyes in the movie, along with the golden hair color, plus a green aura instead of a pure golden aura. **In the movie, Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form stripped him of his chestplate, due to having overwhelming energy, leaving only his leggings and cloak intact. However, in the game, his chestplate remains intact. Category:NPC Category:Boss NPCs